DoLoR
by Kimi o ai shiteru
Summary: No... no puedo perderla... No ahora que la he vuelto a encontrar... UA! please reviews!


**Disclaimer:** No no no! Sailor Moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es de la gran Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**...SyS...**

**DoLoR**

I

**...SyS...**

_Dolor, te puedo respirar_

_Sentirte una vez más_

_El karma aun no ha terminado_

Vacío. Siento un enorme vacío incapaz de llenar, una vacío que se hace mas grande cada vez que escucho tu nombre y que pienso en ti. Miro mi alrededor desorientado. Intento comprender que hago yo aquí, o lo que es aun peor, que haces tú aquí. Siento como si me hubieran golpeado. Mi alma esta vacía. Ese mismo vacío que sentí cuando como estrella fugaz me alejaba de tu planeta azul. Azul como tu mirada. Es ese vacío de sentirse incompleto, de sentir que te falta todo, aun cuando todo lo tienes, de sentir que no eres feliz. Me iba dejando mi corazón humano en tus manos. Mi princesa, me iba, te dejaba con la esperanza de algún día volverte a ver. Siempre tan ingenua. Mi princesa, siempre tan dulce, tan tierna, como no enamorarse de ti?, mi pequeña, como no amarte? No importa el dolor que me hubieras causado, no importa que no me correspondieras, no me importa si no te hubieras dado cuenta cuanto te amaba.

Pero no lo supe soportar, no supe soportar que no me quisieras como yo a ti. Cobarde. Me comporte como un cobarde, y así me fui y te deje, sin querer hacerlo, sin darme cuenta que te pude haber dicho más, que te pude dar más, que pude quedarme contigo. Me fui sin saber si tu sentías lo mismo, no lo quise averiguar. Como no me pude dar cuenta! La sonrisa que me dedicabas a veces, lo preocupada que estuviste por mí. Lo que signifique para ti! Te recuerdo mi pequeña, como una estrella sonriente, como una luz al final del camino. La luz de mi camino. Sin darme cuenta ahora estoy sonriendo. Si supieras mi pequeña que te llevaste todo, todo de mí y no dejaste nada. Si solo escucharas lo que digo en estos momentos, que me siento vacío, me siento vacío sin ti.

_Quizás te vea yo partir_

_Tratando de fingir _

_El tiempo nos dejo de lado_

Gente. Desde cuando apareció tanta gente? Tanto tiempo estuve lejos de la realidad, pensando en ti? Reconozco a la mayoría de chicas que están ahí. Todas amigas de mi bombón. Todos me miran, como si quisieran decirme algo. Como si lo sintieran mucho. Maldita sea! No lo sienten, no sienten lo que yo siento! Algunas me miran con ira. No cólera ni rabia, sino ira. Miran mis manos ensangrentadas, mi ropa desgarrada y ensangrentada también. Y no es precisamente mi sangre. Yo estoy ileso. Maldita sea! Parece que fuera yo el que la hubiera lastimado!

- Seiya, hermano, creo que deberías ir a descansar- me dijo Taiki evidentemente preocupado por mi- anda, hazme caso, ya veras que mañana las cosas mejoran-.

- No… no puedo irme, ella… ella sabe que yo estoy aquí…

- Seiya, por favor! Mira a tu alrededor!- dijo comprensivo pero muy impaciente- aquí ya no hay nada mas que hacer… solo esperar…

- No! No, Taiki, no! Yo no estoy listo aun, no la puedo ver partir!- dije sollozando, maldito Taiki, que me hizo volver a la realidad!

Es cierto. Por más que lo niegue, llegue demasiado tarde. Nuevamente observo su sangre impregnada en mi ropa, en mis manos, en mi corazón. Tengo la tentación de entrar a aquel lugar donde la tienen. Tengo la necesidad de verla, y darme cuenta que tenia miedo por nada. Tengo la necesidad de darme cuenta que esta bien. No importa que no sea mía. No me importa si me rompe el corazón, no me importa si ella no me ama. Cambiaria un millón de soledades y corazones rotos… solo porque ella este bien.

_Y ya no se bien si fui mas de ti_

_Que tu de mi, no lo se_

_Ya no se si nuestro amor murió_

_O no existió_

_No lo se_

Vi a Taiki alejarse en dirección a Amy y las demás chicas. Están con la mirada perdida. Nadie lo puede creer. Parece un sueño, verdad chicas? No! Esta no es más que una maldita pesadilla. Temo acercarme a ellas. Tengo miedo de su reacción. Después de todo, la princesa de la luna esta así por mi culpa. Por la culpa de Seiya Kou.

Impotencia. Nunca he sentido tanta impotencia en mi vida. Si yo pudiera dar mi vida por la tuya mi princesa. No era necesario tu sacrificio… no lo era… Aun resuena en mi cabeza el sonido del disparo… Princesa, ese disparo era para mi! Maldita sea y tu pusiste en medio de los dos! Ese disparo era para mi! Maldita sea no lo puedo creer! Que hago aquí cubierto en tu sangre! Que hago aquí viendo pasar mi vida en cámara lenta, mientras tu estas ahí adentro con tanta gente extraña, ellos son médicos, mi pequeña, ellos intentaran salvarte.

Como pude ser tan ciego? Como no me di cuenta? Mi pequeña, has sido capaz de arriesgarte por mi! Te interpusiste entre el balazo y yo y me arrancaste de los brazos de la muerte. Y me condenaste a esta angustia, cambiaste tu cuerpo por el mío. Te abrace mi pequeña, apenas te desplomabas en frente mío. Me miraste con dulzura y alivio, como si te alegrara que estuviera bien. Me miraste con una mezcla de pesar y amor y lentamente cerrabas los ojos como si te pesaran. Parecías dormida, mi princesa… estabas tan tranquila. Acaso tranquila de que no me hubieran lastimado? Luego reaccione y sin darme cuenta ya estuve aquí. Ahora estas ahí adentro mi pequeña, los médicos van a salvarte. O al menos lo ¿intentaran?

De pronto me doy cuenta… y si ellos no lograran salvarte? Si tu… murieras?

_tal vez las cartas no importaron tanto __  
tal vez las flores ya no perfumaron  
quizá el llanto nos seco el alma  
y el dolor persigue nuestro amor_

De pronto, siento un sudor frío recorrer mi cuerpo. Me pongo de pie sin sentir que lo estoy. Miro al piso, desesperado, miro al techo. Maldita sea huele a hospital! Me siento como atrapado, escucho mis latidos del corazón, ahora roto en mil pedazos. Paso mi mano por mi cabello y por mi rostro. Cualquiera se daría cuenta que estoy desesperado.

Escucho una voz, pero no se que dice. No se si es a mi a quien están hablando. Todo se esta volviendo oscuro. Veo sombras a lo lejos que se acercan a mi, pero no se quienes son…Maldita sea! ¿Y si la pierdo? ¿Y si se va? ¿Me ha puesto así tan solo la idea de perderla? ¡Perderla! ¡No! ¡Por favor, no! ¡No puedo perderla! Siento mi rostro cubierto de lágrimas, mis manos tiemblan y mis labios murmuran palabras sin sentido. De pronto me veo arrodillado en el piso. Me arrastro hacia la pared y sujeto mis piernas… me siento tan solo sin ti, mi dulce bombón! ¡Ven! ¡Regresa, mi pequeña! ¡Regresa a calmar mi soledad!

Sumergido en pensamientos siento una voz familiar. ¿Hace cuanto estoy asi? Levanto la vista. Es Yaten, con una mano extendida.

- Seiya, maldita sea, me estas destrozando, ¡no puedo verte asi!- dice mas bien en un tono algo brusco.

- De…ja…me en paz Yaten, yo estoy bien- le digo casi sin sentir que esa voz me pertenecía.

De pronto observo como las amigas de Serena se ponen de pie súbitamente. Observo sus miradas impacientes y su respiración agitada. Haruka tiene la mano empuñada y mira al techo si sus ojos se humedecen. Me preocupa esa expresión en sus rostros. Intento mirar que sucede, pero no tengo el valor. No tengo el valor de sentir el crudo impacto de la realidad. Sintiendo mis ojos pesados dirijo mi mirada a donde lo están haciendo ellas. De repente comprendo sus miradas asustadas. Era el medico.

* * *

...SySySySySyS...

_**Continuara!**_

...SySySySyS...

Acepto todo tipo de maldiciones e insultos. Lo siento no me pude resistir a la idea. El fic será muy cortito, lo terminare en el otro capitulo. En el siguiente capitulo sabremos que paso con la pobre Sere y porque michi Darien no esta presente en este fic.

Por siaca la canción se llama "Dolor" y es de Dr. Beat.

P.D. : Maldíganme todo lo que quieran… pero dejen un review!

_ Kimi o ai shiteru _


End file.
